College Life With Kageyama
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Hinata ends up sharing the dorm room with Kageyama his long time crush. Hinata studies English lit Kageyama Art, what happens when Hinata finds Kageyama's sketchbook full of his drawings? Rated M


College Life With His Crush

A/N: Hi all so I'm back with another request this was a request from a friend on facebook for a KageHina fic so here's a College AU fic I hope you enjoy this. Please R&R.

Hinata's POV

I sat at our desk in the dorm room somehow I managed to share the room with Kageyama despite us branching off to study different subjects, we still play volleyball together, Kageyama is studying art and I am studying English literature. No matter how often I bug Kageyama he won't show me his work he refuses and his face always reddens a little but not quite sure why.

I was currently doing an essay on Shakespeare, at that moment a thought hit me, what if I just sought of found his sketchbook…I'm sure he puts it under his bed… I got up from my place at the desk heading to his bed getting onto my hands and knees searching beneath his bed till I found what I was after.

With the sketchbook in and I sat on his bed, I flipped through the book and gasped it was all drawings of me… I stopped on certain page and just stared it was a perfectly sketched picture of me sleeping. I flipped through a few more and I saw more even more of me. Kageyama chose that moment to enter the room "hey Hinata…" he started but froze when he saw what I was doing. Once he was able to move again he walked over to me and snatched the sketchbook from my hands giving me a paper cut causing me to yelp in pain as he yelled at me, "what do you think you're doing?! That's private!"

I put my finger into my mouth trying to stop the bleeding in that he went from angry to concerned. "Are you okay..?" he asked kneeling down in front of me and pulled my finger from my mouth to inspect it "it looks like it stopped bleeding…" he mumbled.

My face was deep red as I watched him studying my finger. "K-Kageyama…" I whispered shyly. I'd always had a huge crush on Kageyama, from our days in Karasuno but I could never tell him how I felt I couldn't jeopardise our friendship but now looking into his deep blue orbs as our faces were only centimetres away I could feel myself getting lost in those eyes and before I could stop myself I was kissing him. Once I realised what I was doing I pulled away and gasped before bolting from the bed and running into the bathroom slamming the door before sliding down it and holding my head in my hands.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock at the bathroom door but I ignored it I really didn't need Kageyama telling me what an idiot I was and how he's not gay right now. I groaned a little when he knocked on the door once again "Hinata…open the door we need to talk…" his voice came from the other side.

I frowned a little but eventually decided to face him having to face him eventually anyway. Standing up I opened the door looking at the floor "I'm sorry Kageyama…just forget I ever did it…" I told him softly before trying to walk past him but he stopped me. "Kageyama…" I whimpered a little but he just cupped my cheeks in his hands making me look at him and without another word he leans in and captures my lips in a searing kiss. I pulled away a dark red blush covering my cheeks all the way to my ears. "K-Kageyama…what are…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Kageyama interrupted me.

"Baka! What do you think! That sketchbook is a confession on its bloody own!" he growled out a blush dusting his cheeks now as he looked away. I just stood there staring at him for a few minutes. When it finally registered that my long term crush actually liked me back I jumped on him wrapping my legs and arms around him surprising him, I kissed him once again.

He kissed me back and backed up till we fell onto his bed with me straddling his hips the kiss continued to heat up as Kageyama's tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily granted him parting my lips as my hand slid up his shirt feeling his taught muscles his tongue exploring my hot wet cavern. Kageyama's hands moved under my shirt as well his hands travelling up my back before we pulled away to pull each other's shirts off. I got a little self-conscious after seeing the others well-toned body.

I'm not sure if Kageyama noticed this as he is usually so dense but he whispered into my ear "you're so beautiful…" I blushed deep red as he started place gentle butterfly kisses over my body as his hands continued to caress my back. I pushed him back on the bed and he looked at me questioningly.

A blush dusted my cheeks as I leaned down to place kisses along his stomach up to his chest till I found his dusty pink nipple licking, nipping and sucking on the sensitive nub making him moan out in pleasure which spurred me on further my hand moving up to rub at the other one.

The others moans were so arousing I was already fully hard. Kageyama's hand slid down my body till they reached my pants "K-Kageyama…" I moaned out softly causing him to smirk a little.

When his hand brushed against my clothed hard on I let out a rather strangled moan which pleased him, this causing me to let go of his chest and arch my back "this hard already? And I haven't even touched you yet~" I blushed deep red at that and looked away causing him to chuckle a little "so cute my little Shrimpy~" he teased once more before using his free hand to grip my chin bringing my face down so he could kiss me.

I pulled away a little before removing his pants and boxers then working on my own. Once we were both naked I climbed back on him but this time in the sixty-nine position. I wasted no time taking his large erection into my mouth feeling the hot flesh harden even more. I bobbed my head up and down groaning a little as I felt him take my straining erection into his mouth sending vibrations up his erection.

I moaned softly and bobbed my head a little faster pausing every so often to give his erection a hard suck. Every so often I pulled away so just the head of his erection was in my mouth giving it a few hard sucks before tonguing the slit making him moan even more around my erection causes vibrations to run through it.

Kageyama's POV

Hinata gasped softly when I licked along the underside of his erection before sucking on his balls a little then I turned my attention to that cute little asshole of his which was twitching in anticipation. I smirked a little before licking at his entrance making the other moan and gasp in surprise around my erection.

He continued to moan as I ate his ass before I delving my tongue inside pumping it in and out of his entrance. "K-Kageyama..!" he moaned out loudly as he came. I chuckled a little before pulling away to slip a finger inside. I moaned softly when he sucked hard on my erection while fondling my balls tipping me over the edge as I came hard in his mouth which he swallowed licking the tip of my cock clean.

I groaned softly and continued to finger him before adding the second finger scissoring them stretching him for what was to come. I soon added the third and final finger changing the angle of my thrusts till they brushed against that sensitive ball of nerves that had him moaning in pleasure and his cock jumping back to life along with mine.

"K-Kageyama…p-please…c-can't wait…" he moaned out as I placed a gentle kiss to his lower back before removing my fingers which made him groan at the loss.

"Turn around…" I told him which he did. I placed my hands on his hips guiding his hips down on my erection making us both moan. Once fully sheathed inside him we kept still allowing him to get used to being filled by me. When he was ready he started to slowly move his hips my hands guiding him still.

It didn't take long for Hinata to start moving his hips all on his own, I moaned and started to thrust up to meet him each time as we moaned out together, I changed the angle of my thrusts aiming for his prostate.

I moved my hand to his chest sliding them down his body till they reached his erection taking it into my hand and pumping in time with my thrusts, his eyes slid shut as his head rolled back as he continued to ride me. I knew when I had found that bundle of nerves when the other moaned out loudly his eyes jolting open.

I decided to change our position pushing him on the bed with me on top of him the new positon allowing me to thrust into him harder and faster than before, I took his erection in my hand once again continuing to pump him in time with my thrusts. I thumbed the slit at the same time as I gave a particularly hard thrust straight into his prostate causing him to come hard all over out chests and stomachs as he screamed my name "K-KAGEYAMA..!"

His walls tightened around my erection making it almost impossible to move. After a few more thrusts I came hard deep inside him moaning out his name "S-SHOYO..!" I pulled out of him and laid beside him pulling him into my chest. "I love you…" I mumbled unsure if he'd even heard it.

His flushing cheeks showed that he had heard me. He buried his face into my chest "I love you too…" he mumbled refusing to move his face from my chest. I gave a rare smile and just kissed the top of his head.

The End

A/N: Hi all thanks for giving this fanfic a read it's my first time doing this couple and I know Kageyama was a little OOC but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
